


Day 8: Lantern

by MadamSilverWings



Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Half-Human, Half-Siblings, Jack-o'-lanterns, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Magic, Other, Siblings, Tumblr Hauntober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: His siblings are in trouble. Lucky for them, their brother is son to The God of Mischief.Whatever trick or spell is holding his siblings, Castor will eliminate and make such blights disappear.
Relationships: Namor the Sub-Mariner/Original Female Character of Color
Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950847
Kudos: 1





	Day 8: Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> The final child arrives!!!  
> Castor proves to his family just how capable a sorcerer he is. He gets it from his Dad.

Castor was sent to find his siblings with his Stepfather. The Twins and Lunetta had gone into radio silence and then their comms went dead. Nothing but static. But Castor could find them with magic. Using his magic and items they last touched before they left, he could tell they still lived. 

He and Namor traveled to their location as a backup. Thankfully, they found Lunetta in the castle, shaken but alive. Lunetta went to the device that was jamming the communications. “Mother, it’s Lunetta. Can you hear me?” “Sí mija. Thank God you’re okay.” she heard her mother sigh in relief. Seeing ghosts made her a believer, but that story has passed. Now her brother helped her find their elder siblings.

“They got lost in a fog when our communications were cut off,” Lunetta explained on the way out of the castle. Namor went to his comms and tried to reach his stepchildren, static. “I cannot reach James or Aaliyah. Perhaps the fog is not a proper natural anomaly.” Lunetta and Castor looked at each other. “Is this fog a matter of science or magic?” “Who knows? But maybe you can be the light to find our siblings, big brother.”

They reached the outside to the edge of the fog. Castor focused on the fog, “It’s not of science, so thus it is of magic. I’ll get rid of it.” He conjured a jack o' lantern to swallow the fog and dissipate the watery particles it was made out of. “The fire will do its work. Stepfather, I suggest you and Lunetta fly up and get a bird’s eye view of James and Sarah Aaliyah.” Namor nodded to his stepson. He looked to his daughter and they flew up into the sky to see the fog being funneled. They hovered and looked down onto the ground.

“Loki should be proud. Castor casts spells so well.” Namor comments. Lunetta smiles but stops. “Father, Is it possible for ghosts to reflect the past?” Namor looks at the castle, remembering the fear in his little girl’s eyes. “Ghosts are more of your mother’s interests. But we can discuss what you saw once we return home.” she hugged her father. Then she looked down, “Father, look.” 

Within the fog, James and Sarah Aaliyah could see the jack o’ lantern’s smile. “Great we’re being saved by The Headless Horseman.” Aaliyah joked. “Actually since we are in Europe, the most possible headless being would be a Dullahan.” James corrected his twin. “James I was being - ugh nevermind.” The last of the fog was vanishing around their heads and was gone. They saw their baby brother put a lid on top of the pumpkin and seal it. It looked like a normal pumpkin, with no cravings. “You Rogers and water-based traps.” “Hey, baby brother.” The Sub-Mariners floated down to the rest of the pack. “Come children time to go home. You’ve all done well.”


End file.
